Era Pre-República
La Era Pre-República (—25.053 ABY), también conocida como la Edad Temprana del Hiperespacio,Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections fue el período anterior a la formación de la República Galáctica. Incluyó la formación y evolución de todas las especies de la galaxia, los albores de sus civilizaciones y sus primeros desarrollos en viajes espaciales, y terminó aproximadamente en el 25.053 ABY, cuando se fundó la República. La historia anterior a la República estuvo dominada en gran medida por especies antiguas y misteriosas que desarrollaron viajes interestelares mucho antes que los humanos y otras especies más conocidas. Dichas especies incluían a los columi, killiks y rakata. Los nombres e historias de algunas de estas especies se han perdido por completo en el tiempo, incluidos los Celestiales. En sus viajes por la galaxia, muchas de estas civilizaciones afectaron la evolución y el desarrollo cultural de las especies más primitivas que luego dominarían los asuntos galácticos. Algunas construyeron estructuras masivas y misteriosas para estos y otros propósitos, incluidas la Estación Centralia, Las Fauces, la Fundición y la Forja Estelar. Historia Al principio, ocurrió el Big Bang.Tales of the Jedi Companion Finalmente, la galaxia y la vida en sus planetas surgieron. Durante miles de millones de años, esas especies evolucionaron y formaron civilizaciones, y finalmente algunas tomaron las estrellas. Estas primeras personas del espacio han sido olvidadas, su único legado son las grandes estructuras artificiales que dejaron atrás. El sistema Corelliano fue una creación artificial de esta época, y los drall y selonianos fueron trasplantados por una de estas especies desconocidas a los planetas dentro del sistema.The New Essential Chronology La presencia de cierta flora y fauna en muchos mundos diferentes, como el bantha, probablemente también se debió a la intervención de estas especies avanzadas.Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope Las especies antiguas de la galaxia también influyeron en la modelación de muchos mundos; Kashyyyk y Tatooine fueron dos de esos planetas cuyas biosferas fueron manipuladas por estas civilizaciones.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Algún tiempo después de esto, los devaronianos se convirtieron en una de la primera especie identificada en desarrollar viajes espaciales.Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races Durante un tiempo, poco sucedió en una escala galáctica; especies como los gree y columi se levantaron brevemente antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Después del descubrimiento independiente de un poder místico en varios mundos de la galaxia, un grupo de misteriosas naves reunió a los sensibles a la Fuerza y los unió en un planeta del Núcleo Profundo, Tython. En el 36.453 ABY, la Orden Je'daii fue fundada para codificar creencias y estudiar sobre la Fuerza.Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1 thumb|left|200px|Los rakata. La primera civilización conocida que tomó el poder a gran escala fue el Imperio Infinito rakata. Hacia el 30.000 ABY alcanzó su punto máximo, abarcando mundos tan distantes como Dantooine y Honoghr, aunque en número real, estaba compuesto por relativamente pocos planetas. Los rakata abrazaron la esclavitud para alimentar su Imperio, gobernando tiránicamente sobre muchas especies, incluidos los ghorfa, selkath y los humanos. Como un monumento a su poder, construyeron la Forja Estelar, un artefacto del lado oscuro que alimentaba su vasta máquina de guerra. Mientras tanto, en Tython, estaba ocurriendo un desarrollo igualmente importante. En el 25.793 ABY, algunos de los místicos deseaban usar el poder de la Fuerza para aumentar su propio poder, y los seguidores del Bogan, como lo llamaban, pronto se encontraron en conflicto con los seguidores del Ashla, y pronto Tython se vio afectado, envuelto en las Guerras de la Fuerza. Para el 25.783 ABY, el grupo del Ashla ganó, y luego de la guerra, crearon en una orden de caballeros monásticos dedicados a los principios de paz y armonía. Los Jedi habían nacido.Timeline on SWTOR.com El Imperio Infinito pronto se encontró demasiado extendido, y la agresión que lo impulsó volvió a los rakata sobre sí mismos. Una revuelta de esclavos en todo el Imperio, una plaga que afectaba solo a los rakata, y una guerra civil que estalló en su planeta natal, Lehon, rápidamente aceleraron el colapso del Imperio alrededor del 25.200 ABY. Libres de la opresión de los rakata, las antiguas especies esclavas de humanos y duros se desarrollaron rápidamente, adoptando la tecnología abandonada de los rakata para acelerar la innovación. En 200 años, el viaje hiperespacial hizo posible viajar de manera rápida, económica y conveniente entre los planetas de la galaxia. thumb|right|Centros de civilización de la galaxia poco después del colapso de los rakata. En el 25.130 ABY en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, el señor de la guerra Xim llegó al poder en el Cúmulo Tion. Unificó a sus gobiernos en un imperio altamente expansionista y comenzó a conquistar a sus vecinos. Cuando llegó al Cúmulo Si'Klaata, esto lo puso en conflicto con los hutts, quienes lo detuvieron en la Primera y Segunda Batalla de Vontor. Los hutts firmaron el Tratado de Vontor con las especies nativas del Cúmulo Si'Klaata, reclutándolas para luchar contra Xim. Cuando se enfrentaron nuevamente en la Tercera Batalla de Vontor, Xim finalmente fue derrotado y capturado. Las especies de la galaxia estaban listas para unirse. El hipermotor había sido perfeccionado, y los Mundos del Núcleo eran de libre acceso. Las Guerras de Unificación fueron el último gran conflicto antes de que esto pudiera suceder, y a su paso, se creó la República Galáctica con la firma de la Constitución Galáctica.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Así terminó la era Pre-República, y así comenzó la era Expansionista y la era Antigua República. Civilización Poco se sabía sobre los detalles de las civilizaciones individuales. La presencia de gobiernos planetarios únicos en los años de la República sugirió que la mayoría de los mundos se unificaron bajo un gobierno durante este tiempo. Muchas de las especies que serían predominantes en épocas posteriores se originaron en los Mundos del Núcleo, incluidos los humanos. Sin embargo, fue notable que la mayoría de los antiguos imperios interestelares se originaran en los Territorios del Borde Exterior y más allá, incluidos los rakata y gree. Humanos Abundan las teorías contradictorias sobre los orígenes de los humanos, pero los historiadores prominentes creían que Coruscant era su planeta natal más probable. Los zhell eran la civilización humana más antigua conocida, compuesta de trece naciones, pero no queda nada en ellas excepto el poema Dha Werda Verda, que describe sus antiguas batallas con los taung. A medida que los humanos desarrollaron el viaje interestelar, colonizaron muchos mundos, incluidos los Mundos del Núcleo Alderaan, Corellia, Axum, Alsakan y Metellos. La presencia de humanos en el planeta del Borde Exterior de Argai fue una señal del alcance de los esfuerzos de colonización humana. Cuando surgió el Imperio Infinito, Corellia y Coruscant cayeron bajo su control y fueron forzados a la esclavitud, hasta el colapso del Imperio. thumb|right|200px|Uno de los [[Cuerpo Guardián|robots de guerra de Xim.]] Imperio de Xim Descendiente de los primeros colonos coruscanti, el pirata Xim construyó un imperio en el Cúmulo Tion en el 25.130 ABY, conquistando y unificando a los muchos gobiernos del cúmulo. Para eliminar a los enemigos de su imperio, formó una fuerza policial secreta, el GenoHaradan, que duraría más de veinte mil años. Finalmente, su imperialismo lo puso en conflicto con los hutts. Fue derrotado y su imperio destruido en la Tercera Batalla de Vontor. Imperio Azure El Imperio Azure era un imperio de los Mundos del Núcleo que se extiende a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana. Su capital era Axum, cuyo mundo hermano, Anaxes, proporcionaba los astilleros y las defensas que custodiaban el sistema Axum. Cientos de años antes de la República, Coruscant anexó pacíficamente el Imperio.Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo Seoularianos Los seoularianos eran una raza humana de Seoul 5 cuya civilización abarcó muchos planetas, y las ruinas de cuyas guarniciones todavía se podían encontrar en varios planetas eones más tarde, después de que se habían extinguido. Estaban tecnológicamente avanzados y habían creado un conjunto de cristales capaces de aumentar la energía mental y generar un gran poder, lo suficiente como para destruir un planeta cuando se juntan.Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching Los seoularianos fueron asesinados en una guerra masiva, que se creía erróneamente que había destruido su planeta natal. Adoraban a la diosa madre Onrai, amante del planeta Notron, su nombre para el planeta natal de la humanidad. Los humanos, al ver la estatuaria de Onrai, a veces sentían una extraña familiaridad con ella. Duros Los duros fueron los primeros pioneros de los viajes espaciales. Al igual que los humanos, se extendieron entre las estrellas del Núcleo, colonizando mundos como Neimoidia. Ellos también fueron esclavizados por el Imperio Infinito. El gobierno de duro era una monarquía hereditaria. La última gobernante de los duros antes de la fundación de la República fue la reina Rana Mas Trehalt. Imperio Infinito El Imperio Infinito rakata abarcó gran parte de la galaxia, aunque sus mundos eran pocos. El Imperio Infinito fue construido sobre las espaldas de los esclavos y propulsado por la Forja Estelar. Los rakata usaron la Fuerza para forjar su Imperio, ya que impulsaba su tecnología de hipermotor y la propia Forja Estelar. Este uso de la Fuerza para la conquista convirtió a la Forja en un artefacto del lado oscuro, y puede haber sido lo que finalmente cegó a su especie a la Fuerza. Eso, una plaga viciosa que arrasó con el Imperio y mató solo a los rakata, y un repentino levantamiento de esclavos finalmente resultó en la caída del Imperio, y los rakata se retiraron a su planeta natal, Lehon. Hutts Originarios de Varl, los hutts construyeron su Imperio Hutt expansionista en los Bordes Exterior y Medio. Colonizaron varios mundos, incluidos Ko Vari y Evocar, donde invadieron a la población nativa de evocii y finalmente se convirtieron en la fuerza dominante en la galaxia durante algunos siglos, entre el declive de los rakata y el surgimiento de la República.Dark Empire Sourcebook La victoria hutt sobre las fuerzas de Xim en Vontor y su reclutamiento de los klatooinianos, nikto y vodran consolidó su lugar como un poder permanente en la región más tarde conocida como el Espacio Hutt. Sith thumb|left|240px|La antigua especie Sith. La especie sith se originó en el planeta Korriban. Aunque se dedicaban a prácticas como el sacrificio, mantenían un fuerte sistema de castas y se encontraban en un estado de guerra casi constante, su civilización era bastante sofisticada; vieron estos actos no como crueles o bárbaros, sino simplemente como aspectos básicos de la existencia. Su orden social era muy rígido, y aunque muchos se alzaron con el título de Lord Sith, solo uno, el Rey Adas, alcanzó la posición de monarca. Alrededor del 28.000 ABY, Adas, marcado como elegido por su inusual piel negra, unió a las naciones de Korriban en una guerra violenta. Tomó el título de Sith'ari, que significa "señor supremo", y su gente lo vio como un ser inmortal que gobernaría para siempre.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Finalmente, los rakata llegaron a Korriban. Pretendiendo aliarse con Adas al principio y dándole la tecnología de los holocrones, pronto revelaron sus intenciones e intentaron conquistar a los sith. Adas y los sith se defendieron y expulsaron a las fuerzas del Imperio Infinito, con el rey dando su vida en el proceso. Sin la mano fuerte de Adas, Korriban pronto colapsó en una guerra civil, y muchos se llamaron a sí mismos Sith'ari. Las masivas luchas internas finalmente obligaron a los Sith a reubicar su capital en Ziost. Columi Alrededor del 100.000 ABY, los columi dejaron su planeta natal, Columus, y examinaron la galaxia, observando en particular las civilizaciones de Coruscant y Duro. Al no encontrar nada de interés, regresaron a Columus. thumb|right|150px|La civilización kwa construyó los [[Templo Estelar|Templos Estelares.]] Gree En el Borde Exterior, los gree construyeron su propia civilización interestelar. La sociedad gree se centró en la innovación, con todas las principales castas sociales, excepto los administradores involucrados en el diseño, creación y uso de nuevos inventos. Los gree crearon varias maravillas de la tecnología, muchos de cuyos secretos se perdieron en el tiempo. La civilización gree, como muchas otras civilizaciones antiguas, eventualmente se convirtió en una sombra de su antigua gloria. Kwa Siendo una especie reptil, los kwa vivían en Dathomir y construyeron las Puertas del Infinito, las que les permitían teletransportarse entre mundos. Finalmente, la civilización kwa se derrumbó, casi exterminada por los rakata.Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's EndThe Essential Atlas Sharu Los sharu, una raza humanoide nativa del sistema Rafa, construyeron pirámides colosales de plástico y el Mindharp de Sharu, un objeto extraño que cambiaba constantemente de forma a medida que cambiaba de dimensión. Durante este tiempo, los sharu desarrollaron un enorme miedo a algo, se cree que son los Celestiales, y se escondieron bajo tierra, usando huertos vitales que alteraban la mente para drenar su inteligencia y convertirse en los primitivos toka.Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu Killiks left|200px|thumb|Montículos killik. Originaria de Alderaan, la especie insectoide killik desarrolló viajes espaciales y finalmente se expandió al cercano planeta Alsakan. Aproximadamente en el 35.000 ABY, la especie fue conducida desde el Núcleo a las Regiones Desconocidas por los Celestiales.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, page 218 Cuando los colonos humanos llegaron a estos mundos milenios después, los únicos signos de civilización previa eran los montículos masivos que habían dejado atrás, incluidas las Tierras del Castillo de Alderaan. Tecnología Con la mayoría de los mundos aislados entre sí, la historia tecnológica de la era anterior a la República consistió en gran medida en los desarrollos típicos necesarios para formar una civilización industrial. Se puede esperar que los mundos hayan pasado por sus equivalentes de la Edad de Piedra, la Revolución Industrial, etc. En algún momento, cada especie habría desarrollado los medios para abandonar su planeta y viajar a velocidades subluz, lo que resultaría en una Era Espacial. Las primeras naves de guerra también aparecieron en este período de tiempo, cohetes primitivos de propulsión nuclear con armamento láser básico. A medida que los seres buscaban llegar más allá de sus propios sistemas estelares, inventaron tecnologías como las naves durmientes, que les permitieron extender sus civilizaciones por las estrellas sin viajar más rápido que la luz. Fue de esta manera que los humanos se extendieron por primera vez a los mundos de toda la galaxia. En este período, quintillones de pioneros en ingeniería ayudaron a desarrollar y refinar el hipermotor, luego de la caída del Imperio Infinito. Sus esfuerzos culminaron en el dispositivo que seguiría siendo la forma predominante de facilitar el viaje interestelar durante más de 25.000 años. thumb|left|200px|El hipermotor hizo posible el viaje interestelar. El descubrimiento del viaje hiperespacial fue el primer paso hacia la eventual unificación de la galaxia al proporcionar a las especies un medio para romper la barrera de la luz. La primera tecnología en utilizar esto fue el cañón hiperespacial, un dispositivo que aceleraba las naves hacia el hiperespacio. Sin embargo, tenía limitaciones severas: la cantidad de viaje posible estaba limitada por la cantidad de cañones, una nave necesitaba inducir la resistencia para volver del hiperespacio en el momento adecuado, y lo más importante, era un viaje de ida a menos que se usara otro cañón construido en el otro extremo. Tales cañones primero conectaron a los humanos y a los duros. El pico de la innovación previa a la República se produjo con la invención del hipermotor, que finalmente permitió a las civilizaciones deambular libremente por la galaxia viajando muchas veces más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Fue el hipermotor el que dio origen a la República Galáctica al conectar y unir especies de mundos de toda la galaxia. La invención del hipermotor en sí mismo a veces se atribuye a la raza misteriosa conocida como los Celestiales, que se dice que se la dieron a las otras especies, aunque ahora se cree que los científicos corellianos y duros lo desarrollaron mediante ingeniería inversa de la tecnología rakata. thumb|right|200px|Una [[Gran Hiperpuerta creada por los antiguos gree.]] En el momento de la Alianza Galáctica, los mitos de la era anterior a la República incluían a "caballeros oscuros" que luchaban montados con lanzas, y luego serían comparados con las tropas de lanceros que lucharon en la Batalla de Muunilinst. Se desconoce si tales caballeros oscuros realmente existieron o si solo fueron ampliamente aceptados en el folklore. Uno de los desarrollos más notables de este período, medido por los efectos de largo alcance que tendría en la sociedad galáctica, fue la creación de inteligencia artificial y la invención de droides. Los droides habían aparecido en civilizaciones avanzadas durante incontables milenios, pero se desarrollaron por primera vez en lo que se convertiría en el espacio de la República alrededor del 30.000 ABY.The New Essential Guide to Droids Algunos dudaban de que esta tecnología pudiera igualar su propia inteligencia natural, y sus dudas se hicieron eco de filósofos conocidos como Plaristes. Logros notables Si bien la mayoría de las especies aún se encontraban en las primeras etapas de desarrollo, algunas civilizaciones alcanzaron su punto máximo en la historia galáctica. Cuando los humanos, los duros y las otras especies posteriores comenzaron a extenderse, las especies antiguas habían desaparecido por mucho tiempo, pero sus logros tecnológicos sofisticados, en forma de estructuras artificiales masivas, permanecieron. El nivel de tecnología requerido para construir estas estructuras indica una etapa anormalmente alta de avance en comparación con el resto de la galaxia. En muchos casos, las capacidades de estos dispositivos permanecieron sin rival incluso por la tecnología posterior. El sistema Corelliano Mediante el control preciso de los campos gravitacionales, las especies conocidas como los Celestiales alteraron las órbitas de los planetas en el sistema Corelliano, lo que resultó en el caso inusual de cinco planetas en el mismo sistema capaces de sostener la vida. Para ayudar en la construcción del sistema, se instalaron enormes repulsores planetarios debajo de la superficie de los cinco planetas habitados.Ofensiva en Selonia thumb|right|200px|Estación Centralia. Estación Centralia Las increíbles hazañas realizadas en la construcción del sistema Corelliano fueron posibles gracias a la enorme estación espacial llamada Centralia, que se encontraba en el punto L1 entre Talus y Tralus. Las habilidades de Centralia se debieron a sus gigantescos rayos tractores, que incluso eran capaces de mover objetos a través del hiperespacio. En años posteriores, los killiks pretendieron haber construido Centralia; sin embargo, no hay evidencia de esto aparte de estas afirmaciones.Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido Se había especulado que los Celestiales usaban a los killiks para trabajos manuales para construir la estación, y que su propósito era encarcelar al ser conocido como Abeloth.Destino de los Jedi: Abismo Las Fauces De manera similar al sistema Corelliano, el grupo de agujeros negros conocido como Las Fauces estaba unido con tanta precisión que probablemente también era producto de una antigua civilización. Sin duda, se utilizó una tecnología gravitacional similar para mover las masas en forma de estrella de los agujeros negros que componían Las Fauces.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Los killiks afirmaron haberlo creado también, pero al igual que con Centralia, no hay evidencia que respalde su afirmación. Algunos teorizaron que el propósito de Las Fauces era servir como prisión para Abeloth. La Forja Estelar La Forja Estelar era el orgullo del Imperio Infinito rakata, una enorme estación espacial y fábrica que convertía el crudo plasma del sol de Lehon en naves y armas. Impulsada por su agresión y conquista, la Forja Estelar se moldeó en un artefacto del lado oscuro, y a su vez corrompió aún más al pueblo rakata. Cuando el Imperio Infinito se derrumbó, la Forja Estelar fue abandonada, y sus secretos fueron encerrados dentro del Templo de los Antiguos. En los mundos de la galaxia, los templos rakata tenían sus Mapas Estelares, construidos como testamentos del poder del Imperio Infinito. Templos Estelares Los Templos Estelares eran artefactos de los kwa, construidos para albergar el poder de las Puertas del Infinito. Las Puertas en sí mismas eran principalmente un medio de transporte entre mundos diferentes, aunque como último recurso también podían activarse como armas que destruían todo en su vecindad. Los Templos Estelares protegieron el poder de las Puertas de ser utilizados por extraños. Terminología El término Pre-República fue utilizado ocasionalmente por individuos como el Maestro Jedi Odan-Urr para referirse solo al corto período entre el descubrimiento del hipermotor y la fundación de la República.El Poder de los Jedi El final de la era anterior a la República se conoció como la Era Expansionista.Han Solo and the Lost Legacy Entre bastidores Los conceptos que pertenecen a esta época utilizan terminología terrestre estándar como Kossak y Condottiere. La palabra "robot" y el sufijo "-bot" son preferibles a "droide" para referirse a las máquinas anteriores a la República. Las naves durmiente también son comunes en los trabajos de ciencia ficción que tienen que ver con la posible tecnología futura de la Tierra. Alien Exodus fue una novela planificada que se habría ambientado en la era anterior a la República, pero como nunca se publicó, los desarrollos de la historia que se planearon para ella siguen sin ser canónicos. Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War'' *''Tales of the Jedi 5: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' soundtrack *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 0'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Suns of Fortune'' Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Véase también *Era de Antes de la República, la era editorial correspondiente Categoría:Pre-República Categoría:Periodos de tiempo Categoría:Años en la Era de Antes de la República